Stickers
by mika-aijou123
Summary: Rei comes home from a day training in the woods. How does Kai help when he gets tons of stickers caught in his hair? R&R please!


**Stickers**

Summary: Rei comes home from a day training in the woods. How does Kai help when he gets tons of stickers caught in his hair?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade no matter how hard I may try... excuse me while i go cry...

Warnings: this fic contains yaoi fluff, or boyXboy lovey dovey stuff. If you don't like, then why did you click the link in the first place?

"----": talking '----': thinking

A/N: halo again! This is my second fic! And just to say, i am talking about the little plant seed stickers. You know, the ones that sometimes get stuck on you or your clothes when you go outside...ya exactly, those. :D

34373873548438938476457383

'Stupid...lousy...good for nothing...!' thought the raven-haired boy, brushing little seed pods from his dark blue pants.

Rei was walking along the long trail leading to the Kinomiya Dojo. About an hour ago, he had decided to go for a walk along said trail. He had wandered along the trail thinking about the pointless fight he had just had with Kai. He had gotten mad at the fact that Kai wasn't paying any attention to him, and instead, pouring all his soul into the book he was currently reading. Kai had blown up in his face, sarcastically apologizing for not serving to Rei's every desire, for not catering to his every whim. All Rei had wanted was a little attention from his blue-haired lover, but no, he had to go and yell at him just for wanting to spend time together.

Sighing, Rei gave up with trying to brush off the stickers and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

46891264978327489232897

"Hey, have you guys see Rei?" asked Kai as he walked into the living room, which was currently sitting three bored Bladebreakers. Takao and Max were snuggled up on the couch watching tv, while Kenny was busy working with Dizzi. 'No surprise there.' he thought, walking further into the room and next to the said couch.

"I haven't seen him." Takao said, not even glancing towards Kai, afraid that he might miss something important on the television.

"I saw him awhile ago," Max spoke up from where he was curled up next to Takao. "He said he was going for a walk to get some fresh air. Did something happen between you two? He seemed pretty worked up..."

"Ummmm, yeah kinda." Kai said, scratching the back of his head, trying to think of

where Rei could have gone.

"He should be back soon though, so don't worry." Max said, giving Kai a bright smile.

Kai walked away from the 3 and headed upstairs to his and Rei's room.

76487264817268763876386128

Sliding open the door, Rei stepped inside and shut it again. He heard unfamiliar voices and tapping noises, so he assumed that Takao and Max were watching tv again while Kenny was working with Dizzi on whatever he thought needed work on.

Heading to the stairs, he decided to take a shower then wash his clothes. He had gotten pretty dirty while he was training alone, and he would just let the washing machine get the stickers out. Opening the door to his shared room, he was greeted by the sight of Kai sitting on the bed, looking like he was waiting for something...or someone. Walking into the connected bathroom, he turned on the water to the shower and came back out with a hair brush. Sitting down on his bed, he started to try and untangle the knots caused by the stickers.

Giving upon his hair, he leaned over and placed his chin on his hands and huffed, obviously annoyed. Getting up, Kai walked over to the annoyed neko-jin, and lightly grabbing the raven strands, he set to work on removing the stickers.

Rei sighed, loving the feeling of his lover's hands running through is hair. Leaning into the other's touch, he sighed again, letting him know that he was enjoying every moment of this.

Finishing getting all the little devil spawns (as Rei liked to call them) out of the raven locks, he pulled Rei into his chest, his mouth instantly drawn to the pointed ear. Rei let out a moan of satisfaction, just barely loud enough for the other to hear. Rei wound his arms around Kai's neck when Kai began nibbling lightly on his neck.

Completely forgetting their earlier fight, Rei turned around in Kai's arms and pressed his lips fully to his. Rei didn't care if the younger blader's downstairs could hear them, all he cared about right now was his lover, his phoenix, his Kai.

The kiss between the two lasted for a while, until Kai remembered the running water. Slowly, he pulled away from the flushed neko-jin. Kai quickly removed his clothes and moved to remove Rei's. After that task was done, he picked up the blushing neko bridal style and headed towards the bathroom. Losing the door behind him with his foot, he set down Rei on the closed toilet seat as he checked the temperature of the water. Rei was blushing from head to toe, trying to cover himself up with his hands, but Kai would have none of it. Walking back over to his lover, Kai pulled Rei's hands away from his private parts and pressed his lips against Rei's again, the neko's arms now winding around Kai's neck as he picked him up bridal style, and heading towards the warm, soothing water of the shower.

7498237498237597590753

The tv's volume was turned way up, trying to block out the moans and pants they could hear coming from upstairs. A shout was heard, followed by another, then the sound of the water finally shutting off. The three youngest heard a door open and close and some bed springs creaking. Soon enough, moans and pants could be heard from the occupied bedroom, affirming that the lovers were starting again. A groan came from one midnight-haired blader.

"Not again." Takao groaned, sinking into the couch and putting his hands over his eyes, only to be taken off again. His eyes lite up when he came up with an idea, a smirk crossing his face.

"Hey Maxie... care to join me for a little of our own fun?" he said, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

Catching his drift, Max shot up from the couch, grabbed Takao's arm and made a run for the stairs.

Kenny plugged in the head phone and put them on, turning the volume of his music all the way up, in hopes of drowning out the more noises to come.

63812689476192874698162

A/N: phew! Another one done! yay for me! R&R please!


End file.
